Y'a des jours comme ça
by Olo et Nat
Summary: Petits fragments de la vie quotidienne de Lloyd et ses amis, allant des combats contre les monstres aux repas du soir en famille tout en passant par la quête de la Régénération du monde. Y'a des jours comme ça, même chez les héros...
1. Repas de famille

Auteur : Natanael, pour ne pas changer.

Disclaimer : ToS est à Namco comme le poulet est aux morilles. Cherchez pas, c'est mon humour pourri qui se souvient qu'il existe…

Spoiler : Ben… ça va dépendre des O-S. Par mesure de sécurité, je préviendrais avant chacun d'entre eux et préciserai quand se situe l'action. Pour celui-ci, c'est à peu près au niveau de Triet, donc il suffit d'avoir joué une demi-douzaine d'heures…

Warning : Rien à signaler. Pour le moment, du moins.

Résumé : Petits fragments de la vie quotidienne de nos héros, allant des combats contre les monstres aux repas du soir en famille tout en passant par la quête de la Régénération du monde. Y'a des jours comme ça, où ils ont bien fait de se lever, et d'autres, bien plus nombreux, où ils auraient mieux fait de rester couchés.

OoOoOoOoO

**Repas de famille**

OoOoOoOoO

Il y a des phrases qu'on ne dit pas, sous peine de voir toute la misère du monde s'écraser sur ses pauvres épaules. C'est une vérité universelle. Des phrases comme, par exemple :

« J'ai hâte de goûter à la cuisine du professeur Sage ! »

Ou :

« Professeur ! Et si vous nous prépariez quelque chose pour le repas de ce soir, pour fêter notre arrivée, à Génis et moi ? »

Mais de toute évidence, Lloyd n'était pas au courant de toutes les vérités universelles.

L'expression terrorisée de Génis (qui savait visiblement à quoi il devait s'attendre), le sourire crispé de Colette et le regard consterné de Kratos (qui voyageaient avec Raine depuis déjà deux semaines) commencèrent à lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

La vision d'horreur qui s'offrit à lui lorsqu'il s'assit à la table de l'auberge de Triet, dont Raine avait réquisitionné les fourneaux pour l'occasion, acheva de le lui faire comprendre. Le jeune garçon resta un long moment en arrêt devant le plat déposé au centre de la table, perplexe. Grâce à Dirk et ses recettes bizarres, il croyait avoir tout vu. Apparemment, il se trompait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, ce soir ? Claironna Colette d'un ton faussement enjoué en descendant l'escalier menant à sa chambre.

-J'hésite entre des fondants _très_ chocolatés et des mini-galettes de blé noir… Hasarda Génis, debout près de sa chaise. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une nouvelle sorte de viande inconnue à ce jour…

-Ce sont des tomates farcies au lard. » Répondit sa sœur en lui adressant un regard menaçant.

La tête du pauvre magicien parut s'enfoncer de plusieurs centimètres entre ses épaules tandis que Kratos, assis à la droite de Lloyd, haussait un sourcil dubitatif en direction des morceaux de charbon carbonisés encore fumants qui gisaient dans le plat. Il eut toutefois la sagesse de ne faire aucun commentaire. Satisfaite, Raine attendit que Colette prenne place parmi eux pour servir tout le monde. Lorsque l'assiette de chacun eut reçu sa tomate réglementaire, un grand silence se fit. Soudain, prise d'une inspiration aussi subite que lumineuse, Colette joignit les mains.

« Demandons à Martel de bénir notre repas ! S'exclama-t-elle, enthousiaste.

-C'est une bonne idée. » Approuva Kratos.

Il se reprit aussitôt, sentant sur lui le regard lourd de reproches de la guérisseuse du groupe.

« Je veux dire… Remercions la Déesse pour le repas qu'elle a la bonté de nous donner. »

_Et qu'elle aurait mieux fait de garder_, ajouta-t-il en son fort intérieur –qu'il se garda bien d'extérioriser.

Ainsi fut fait. Une fois le repas béni, Raine plongea sa fourchette dans sa tomate et entreprit de la couper en plusieurs bouchées. Le temps de cuisson quelque peu excessif qu'avait subi le pauvre aliment rendait cette tâche particulièrement ardue, mais la jeune femme parvient tout de même à découper son œuvre suprême sans casser son couteau. Quand elle releva la tête, elle eut l'agréable surprise de voir que tout le monde mangeait en silence, sans rechigner ni grimacer. Colette lui adressa même un large sourire et un encourageant :

« Professeur, c'est encore meilleur que la dernière fois que vous avez cuisiné pour nous ! »

Lloyd regarda ce qui restait de sa tomate. Il était sûr d'une chose. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que son institutrice avait bien pu faire subir à Colette pour qu'elle en arrive à tenir ce genre de discours. Et dire qu'il avait promis de la protéger…

Lorsque tout le monde eut vidé son assiette, Raine se leva et annonça qu'elle allait chercher le dessert en cuisine. Quatre sourires silencieux lui répondirent. Ces sourires ne bougèrent pas d'un iota tandis qu'elle traversait la salle commune. Mais dès qu'elle en passa les portes, Kratos se jeta sur l'unique cruche de la table pour la vider de son contenu d'un seul trait, tel un déshydraté qui aurait erré pendant des mois dans le désert sans boire une seule goutte d'eau. Lloyd se tourna vers le palmier en pot qui décorait le coin de la pièce où il s'était assis et recracha tout ce qu'il avait gardé dans ses joues, n'osant pas avaler. On ne savait jamais, c'était peut-être toxique. De leur côté, Génis et Colette se répandirent en grimaces et lamentations diverses.

« Il faudrait qu'on le lui dise, un jour. Finit par gémir le petit magicien.

-Oui, soupira Kratos. Mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne raccourcisse singulièrement notre espérance de vie.

-Le professeur Sage est douce et gentille. Affirma Colette. Mais sa nourriture est tout simplement immangeable… »

Lloyd se contenta d'opiner du chef en silence.

Il y a des phrases qu'on ne dit pas. Sans doute la seule et unique leçon qu'il apprit de son professeur –et qu'il n'oublia jamais.

OoOoOoOoO

Bonjour, bonjour !

Après un chômage intensif de plusieurs semaines, me revoici ! Avec une petite scène qui m'est venue en tête quand je me suis assise à table ce midi et que j'ai découvert ce que nous allions manger… ^.^'

J'espère que ça vous a plu, même si ce n'était pas très long…


	2. 1ère mission

Auteur : Natanael, pour ne pas changer.

Disclaimer : ToS est à Namco comme le poulet est aux morilles. Cherchez pas, c'est mon humour pourri qui se souvient qu'il existe…

Spoiler : Cet O-S se passe à Tesseha'lla, peu avant le passage à Ossa de Lloyd et son groupe. Il est préférable de savoir qui est Sheena, d'où elle vient et pourquoi elle est à Sylvarant avant de lire ce qui va suivre.

Warning : C'est pas drôle, contrairement à l'O-S précédant.

Résumé : Petits fragments de la vie quotidienne de nos héros, allant des combats contre les monstres aux repas du soir en famille tout en passant par la quête de la Régénération du monde. Y'a des jours comme ça, où ils ont bien fait de se lever, et d'autres, bien plus nombreux, où ils auraient mieux fait de rester couchés.

OoOoOoOoO

**1ère mission**

OoOoOoOoO

Agenouillée sur les tatamis de la maison du chef, Sheena écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce qui se disait autour d'elle, préférant observer discrètement les deux inconnus qui avaient demandé à rencontrer Tiga-sama. Le premier, grand, au teint basané, avait les cheveux bruns hirsutes, une drôle de barbiche et les oreilles pointues. Il parlait d'une voix forte, assurée, comme s'il avait l'habitude de commander une troupe de fantassins mais quelque chose dans son regard laissait comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'un naturel violent. Son compagnon, plus réservé, n'avait pas encore prononcé un seul mot. Ses longs cheveux bleu turquoise et ses surprenants yeux couleur de mer ne laissaient pas le moindre doute quant à sa race. Il se tenait parfaitement immobile, le regard fixé sur les éventails accrochés au mur face à lui, semblant se désintéresser totalement de la conversation. Sheena devinait à son port altier qu'il devait être quelqu'un d'important, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver trop hautain pour pouvoir être agréable.

L'invocatrice soupira faiblement. Si seulement Tiga-sama n'avait pas tenu à ce qu'elle assiste à cette étrange réunion… Elle devrait déjà en route pour Meltokio, où elle retrouverait ses amis du Laboratoire –et ce pot-de-colle d'Elu. Agenouillé à côté d'elle, Kuchinawa commença à s'agiter. Lui aussi devait trouver le temps long. L'homme aux cheveux bruns était en train de raconter quelque chose au chef-adjoint à propos de la Régénération du monde et ses explications, quoique fort intéressantes, avaient tendance à traîner en longueur.

« Tel est donc le rôle des Sceaux originels dispersés dans tout Tesseha'lla. Disait l'inconnu. Ils…

-Abrège, Botta. Coupa brusquement l'autre homme. Viens-en aux faits qui nous intéressent. »

Sheena manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive, outrée par le manque de savoir-vivre de cet étranger. A sa droite, Kuchinawa s'était crispé. Sans doute pensait-il comme elle. Mais l'homme aux oreilles d'Elfe ne s'en formalisa pas, probablement habitué aux sautes d'humeur de son compagnon.

« Enfin. Vous devez savoir qu'il existe un autre monde, qui vit parallèlement à Tesseha'lla. Ou devrais-je dire, survit. »

Il y eut un silence. Sheena et son voisin échangèrent un regard surpris. Un autre monde ? Comment était-ce possible ? A quoi ressemblait-il ?

« Il se nomme Sylvarant. » Précisa le dénommé Botta.

Aussitôt, Kuchinawa réagit.

« Sylvarant ! Comme la lune, vous voulez dire ?

-Le nom est le même, mais il n'a rien d'une lune. Répondit le demi-Elfe (car c'en était un, indubitablement). Ce monde se situe dans une dimension parallèle à celle où se trouve Tesseh'alla, ce qui fait que les deux coexistent depuis des millénaires sans jamais se voir. Ils sont reliés l'un à l'autre par la Terre Sacrée de Kharlan, et par certains autres portails.

-Comment cela se fait-il ? Murmura Tiga. Pourquoi…

-C'est ainsi. Coupa l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Et c'est à cause de cette structure absurde que Tesseha'lla a connu une période de déclin, il y a plus de huit cent ans.

-La Régénération du monde par l'Elu du Mana a mis fin à ce déclin. Répondit doucement le chef temporaire de Mizuho.

-En effet. Approuva Botta. Mais elle n'a fait que repousser la menace de la destruction. Qui, aujourd'hui, est plus grande que jamais. »

Un murmure de surprise parcourut l'assemblée des Ninjas du village caché. Le demi-Elfe à la peau brune attendit qu'il se soit calmé pour poursuivre :

« On pourrait comparer Tesseha'lla et Sylvarant à un sablier. Lorsque l'un des deux est en déclin, le mana de sa terre se déverse vers l'autre et concourt à sa prospérité. Le véritable rôle de la Régénération est d'inverser le flux de mana d'un monde vers l'autre. Tesseha'lla a connu une longue période de prospérité, ce qui signifie que Sylvarant est en déclin depuis plusieurs siècles. L'Elue de Sylvarant est donc plus que jamais déterminée à mener à bien la Régénération de son monde. Si elle y parvient, le flux de mana sera inversé et c'est Tesseha'lla qui sombrera vers la destruction. »

Sheena sentit un frisson d'horreur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Si les choses n'évoluaient pas, Tesseha'lla… Son monde… Serait détruit. Que se passerait-il ? Qu'arrivera-t-il aux enfants de Meltokio, ceux qu'elle croisait tous les jours et qui jouaient avec elle quand elle n'avait rien à faire ? Ils... mourraient tous. Non ! Non, elle ne pouvait l'accepter ! Il fallait faire quelque chose ! Mais quoi ?

« Ne peut-on pas empêcher une telle chose de se produire ? Interrogea vivement Kuchinawa, résumant sa pensée. On peut forcément faire quelque chose… N'est-ce pas ? »

L'homme aux cheveux bleus tourna vers lui son regard océan. Sheena frissonna de nouveau. Elle n'avait jamais vu personne possédant un regard aussi… glacé.

« Il y a bien un moyen… Fit-il à voix basse. En vérité, c'est pour cela que nous sommes venus vous voir. »

L'assemblée retint sa respiration comme un seul homme.

« Pour empêcher la destruction de Tesseha'lla, il suffirait d'empêcher l'Elue de terminer sa mission. Définitivement.

-Vous voulez dire, traduisit Tiga, qu'il suffit de l'éliminer pour sauver notre monde.

-Oui. Nous pouvons faire passer l'un d'entre vous à Sylvarant via notre base. Et nous avons pensé qu'un Ninja, rapide et discret, serait tout désigné pour ce genre d'exploit. »

Tiga resta un instant pensif. Puis il demanda, soudain méfiant :

« Il nous faut tout d'abord l'accord du Roi et de l'Elu. Voulez-vous que j'envoie un messager ?

-C'est inutile. Répondit Botta. Nous sommes déjà allés les voir. Cette lettre attestera la véracité de nos propos. »

Il tendit une feuille roulée portant le cachet de la famille royale au chef-adjoint du village. Celui-ci brisa le sceau, déroula la lettre et la parcourut des yeux rapidement.

« Je vois… A qui pourrais-je confier cette mission ?

-Orochi me semble tout désigné. Fit une voix dans l'assistance.

-Orochi est déjà en mission à Flanoir. C'est important pour lui. Je ne peux pas lui demander d'abandonner comme ça. Kuchinawa, peut-être ? »

Le jeune homme aux vêtements rouges s'agita sur son tatami, brusquement nerveux.

« J'aimerais bien, Tiga-sama, mais j'ai déjà une mission à accomplir moi aussi. Permettez-moi donc de refuser. »

Le premier Ninja de Mizuho posa sur lui un regard interrogateur.

« Vraiment ? Je ne me souvenais pas de t'avoir confié une mission, récemment…

-C'est une mission que je me suis imposé moi-même. Expliqua le combattant masqué.

-Et c'est surtout contraire à nos principes. Répondit Tiga.

-S'il-vous-plaît, Tiga-sama ! Intervint soudain Sheena. Si Kuchinawa a choisi cette mission, c'est sans doute parce qu'elle a une certaine importance pour lui. Envoyez-moi à Sylvarant à sa place. »

La jeune femme sentit tous les regards converger dans sa direction. Elle déglutit difficilement, mal à l'aise.

« Toi, Sheena ? Questionna une voix de femme. En seras-tu capable ?

-Je le serai. Rétorqua l'invocatrice, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Je ne vous décevrai pas une seconde fois. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Et, dans ce silence, la voix de Kushinawa s'éleva.

« J'espère que tu n'échoueras pas, cette fois-ci. Je prierai les dieux pour que tu aies la force d'achever ta mission.

-Je n'échouerai pas. »

Nouveau silence. Soupir de Tiga-sama. Les deux étrangers sourirent. Le brun, avec chaleur et satisfaction. L'autre avait un sourire plus distant, plus froid, plus calculateur. Sheena sentit quelque chose se nouer dans son ventre. Les dés étaient jetés.

« Très bien. Fujibayashi Sheena de Mizuho, voici ta première mission : empêcher l'Elue de Sylvarant de provoquer la Régénération de son monde. »

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà ! =D

C'est pas drôle, je sais… Désolée, je ne peux pas faire le clown à tout bout de champ, malheureusement… J'avais envie d'écrire sur Sheena, pour une fois. Et la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit, c'est le truc que vous venez de lire…

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, au moins un peu ! ^.^


	3. Geyser et glace ne font pas bon ménage

Auteur : Natanael, pour ne pas changer.

Disclaimer : ToS est à Namco comme le poulet est aux morilles. Cherchez pas, c'est mon humour pourri qui se souvient qu'il existe…

Spoiler : Pas vraiment… Pour celui-ci, c'est à Thoda, quand Lloyd doit récupérer la statue de Spiritua que le prêtre a fait tomber de l'autre côté du geyser.

Warning : R.A.S. Et pardon à Lloyd, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

Résumé : Petits fragments de la vie quotidienne de nos héros, allant des combats contre les monstres aux repas du soir en famille tout en passant par la quête de la Régénération du monde. Y'a des jours comme ça, où ils ont bien fait de se lever, et d'autres, bien plus nombreux, où ils auraient mieux fait de rester couchés.

OoOoOoOoO

**Geyser et glace ne font pas bon ménage**

OoOoOoOoO

« Tu as compris, Lloyd ? Demanda Génis pour la quatrième fois. Je gèle la surface de la source chaude et tu te laisses glisser dessus en suivant mes indications. D'accord ?

-Mais oui, j'ai compris ! S'énerva l'épéiste. T'as pas arrêté de me le répéter depuis dix minutes !

-Avec toi, vaut mieux dire les choses plutôt deux fois qu'une... Marmonna le magicien aux cheveux blancs.

-Deux fois, d'accord. Mais pas quatre ! Je suis pas débile, quand même ! »

Un long silence lui répondit. Colette adressa un sourire lumineux à ses deux amis, Kratos détourna le regard pour ne pas vexer le garçon à la veste rouge et Raine se passa une main devant les yeux, soupirant.

« Génis ? Vas-y. »

Aussitôt, le garçon au kendama chargea sa magie et, dans un éclair de lumière, il recouvrit la surface de l'eau brûlante d'une scintillante pellicule de glace. Tout autour de lui, des exclamations se firent entendre.

« Waouh ! S'écria Colette. Génis, tu es génial !

-J'avais encore jamais vu ça ! Clama Lloyd.

-Maman, maman ! S'exclama une petite fille, un peu plus loin. Regarde, il y a de la glace sur l'eau ! Comme c'est joli !

-Lloyd ! Ordonna Raine, soudain très enthousiaste. Vas chercher la statue, vite !

-Tout de suite, professeur ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'agitation était tombée –et avec elle, un épéiste aux vêtements rouges. Dans un trou de geyser, pour être précis.

« WAAAAH ! ! ! ÇA BRUUULE ! ! ! » Hurla ledit épéiste en jaillissant de son trou, propulsé par une colonne d'eau bouillante.

Il s'écrasa sur le sol aux pieds de Colette, qui se précipita pour l'aider à se relever.

« C'est normal que ça brûle, Lloyd. Soupira son institutrice. C'est un geyser.

-Je sais ça ! Mais je ne pouvais quand même pas crier : "Ça mouille" !

-Triple buse ! Rugit Génis. J'avais dit : à droite !

-Maieuh... Protesta la buse. Pourquoi pas à gauche ?

-Parce que... parce que c'est comme ça ! »

De son côté, Kratos se demandait silencieusement pourquoi ils n'envoyaient pas plutôt Colette chercher la statue en volant…

OoOoOoOoO

C'est extrêmement court, mais j'avais envie de vous partager une des interrogations existentielles qui me traversent régulièrement l'esprit quand je joue (et rejoue, on s'en lasse pas ^.^) à ToS... Pourquoi Kratos et Raine n'ont-ils pas envoyé Colette chercher la statue par la voie des airs au lieu de faire risquer sa vie à Lloyd ? Un mystère de plus dans le monde...


	4. Ces vêtements

Auteur : Natanael, pour ne pas changer.

Disclaimer : ToS est à Namco comme le poulet est aux morilles. Cherchez pas, c'est mon humour pourri qui se souvient qu'il existe…

Spoiler : Un peu. Cet O-S se situe juste après la seconde intervention de Sheena sur le sentier d'Ossa, mais il risque d'y avoir spoiler sur l'enfance du professeur Raine…

Warning : Normalement, rien à signaler.

Résumé : Petits fragments de la vie quotidienne de nos héros, allant des combats contre les monstres aux repas du soir en famille tout en passant par la quête de la Régénération du monde. Y'a des jours comme ça, où ils ont bien fait de se lever, et d'autres, bien plus nombreux, où ils auraient mieux fait de rester couchés.

OoOoOoOoO

**Ces vêtements…**

OoOoOoOoO

« Il faudrait instaurer un tour de garde, cette nuit. »

La voix grave de Kratos résonna dans le silence de l'auberge d'Izlood où l'Elue et son groupe avaient résolu de passer la nuit, en attendant que Max prépare son bateau. Colette et Génis se tournèrent vers le mercenaire, attendant visiblement qu'il reprenne la parole. Raine ne bougea pas, continuant de tourner sa cuillère dans son assiette d'un air pensif. Lloyd releva la tête de la soupe qu'il dévorait, étonné.

« Un tour de garde ? Pour quoi faire ? Questionna-t-il. Nous sommes dans une auberge, dans un village ! Que veux-tu qu'il nous arrive ? »

Agacé, Kratos écarta d'un vif mouvement de tête les mèches rouges qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Son regard se fit sévère.

« Etais-tu avec nous cet après-midi, Lloyd ? Fit-il d'un ton cassant. La fille qui nous a attaqués sur le sentier d'Ossa semble déterminée à tuer l'Elue. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle recommencera.

-Mais nous sommes en ville ! Rétorqua Lloyd. Elle ne va tout de même pas nous attaquer en pleine rue ! C'est bien trop risqué pour elle. Trop de gens la verraient !

-C'est vrai, mais elle peut très bien se glisser dans l'auberge pendant que nous dormons et assassiner l'Elue sans que nous ne nous rendions compte de rien. C'est un coup classique. »

Colette frissonna. A côté d'elle, Génis fronça les sourcils, se demandant si Kratos avait déjà eu recours à ce genre de pratiques douteuses. Il était mercenaire, après tout. Il faisait le boulot pour lequel on le payait… Face au petit magicien, Lloyd s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose. Mais le professeur Sage lui coupa la parole, sortant soudain de l'apathie dans laquelle l'avait plongée l'attaque de l'inconnue lors de leur traversée du col.

« Kratos a raison, Lloyd. Nous devons être sur nos gardes à tout instant. Je prends le premier tour. »

Le garçon à la veste rouge se rembrunit, marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et retourna à sa soupe brûlante. Kratos se tourna vers la guérisseuse.

« Je peux le faire. J'ai l'habitude.

-Non. Tu n'as pas arrêté de veiller depuis que nous avons quitté Triet. Il faut que tu te reposes, toi aussi. C'est sur toi que se base toute la protection de l'Elue, puisque tu es le plus fort et le plus expérimenté de nous tous. Tu dois être en pleine forme pour notre arrivée à Palmacosta, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait nous arriver là-bas. Ce soir, tu dors. » Décréta la jeune femme, catégorique.

L'intéressé lui adressa un regard glacial. Les deux adultes se toisèrent pendant quelques secondes, menant une joute visuelle qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux des plus jeunes. Finalement, Raine baissa la tête.

« S'il-te-plaît. Je te réveillerai si je remarque quelque chose d'anormal. »

L'homme aux cheveux roux la fixa pendant encore quelques secondes avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Il ne fit aucun commentaire. Le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la petite auberge, troublé seulement par le bruit des cuillères raclant contre le fond des assiettes.

_Ces vêtements…_

OoOoO

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur le petit village côtier. Assise à la table de l'auberge éclairée d'une bougie, Raine consignait dans un recueil toutes les informations qu'ils avaient obtenues sur les monstres de la région au cours de leur voyage. Car, bien évidemment, Lloyd n'avait pas pris la peine de le faire.

Retenant un soupir, l'institutrice d'Isélia se tourna vers le lit qui accueillait le jeune épéiste. Les bras étalés sur l'oreiller, une jambe en dehors des draps, et à deux doigts de s'écraser au sol, le garçon brun dormait comme un bienheureux. La guérisseuse secoua la tête. Irrécupérable. Son regard passa rapidement sur Génis, roulé en boule comme un petit chat, et sur Colette qui souriait dans son sommeil. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur la silhouette de Kratos qu'elle devinait dans l'ombre, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il ne dormait pas. Elle en était sûre. Irrécupérable, lui aussi. Qu'importe. Elle l'avait prévenu.

La guérisseuse aux courts cheveux d'argent reporta son attention sur son recueil. Elle acheva d'écrire ce que le groupe avait appris sur les grizzlys au cours de leur traversée du sentier d'Ossa et posa sa plume. Au moment où elle allait refermer son encrier, Raine stoppa son geste. Il y avait encore un ennemi sur lequel elle n'avait rien écrit. Et un ennemi non négligeable, de toute évidence. La tueuse d'Ossa. La jeune femme ne referma pas son encrier. Elle reprit sa plume. Et recommença à écrire.

Son nom, ils l'ignoraient. Partant de ce qu'elle avait pu observer pendant le combat, Raine décida de la surnommer "Tueuse malhabile". Elle ne semblait pas utiliser d'attaques élémentaires particulières et ne présentait pas de faiblesse notoire face à un élément spécifique. Elle utilisait des cartes en guise d'armes, et pouvait appeler une étrange créature pour qu'elle combatte à ses côtés. Le professeur Sage avait vaguement entendu Kratos murmurer quelque chose à propos d'"invocations", mais il n'en avait pas reparlé par la suite. D'ailleurs, cet art avait été perdu depuis des siècles. …N'est-ce pas ?

Raine referma son recueil. Puis l'encrier. Puis ses yeux. Derrière ses paupières closes, l'image de la jeune fille se matérialisa lentement. Elle se souvenait avec exactitude de ses cheveux sombres, ses yeux noisette aux reflets dorés, son étrange façon de se déplacer et ses vêtements.

_Ces vêtements…_

L'institutrice d'Isélia rouvrit les yeux, troublée. Ces vêtements… Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Du moins, pas à Sylvarant. Comment se faisait-il que… Rejetant ses interrogations, la femme aux cheveux blancs se pencha sur un autre point du problème. Supposons. Supposons que cette inconnue soit capable d'utiliser les invocations. Où, quand et comment avait-elle bien pu apprendre à le faire ? Raine avait voyagé dans le monde entier avant de s'installer au village des oracles, mais jamais elle n'avait rencontré personne susceptible d'invoquer quoi que ce fut… Qui était donc cette étrange jeune personne ? Et d'où venait-elle ? Venait-elle de… d'Ailleurs ? La guérisseuse secoua la tête. Non, bien sûr. Non, c'était impossible.

Elle ne pouvait pas venir d'Ailleurs. Il n'y avait pas d'Ailleurs. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Flou, vague, un rêve d'enfant perdue. Elle l'avait cherché pendant tant d'années. Et ne l'avait jamais trouvé.

Cet Ailleurs n'existait pas.

Et pourtant.

_Ces vêtements…_

OoOoOoOoO

Bonjour à toutes ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end.

Après Sheena, je m'attaque à Raine ! Et comme vous pouvez constater, je suis repartie dans mes trucs bizarres sans queue ni tête…Enfin, cette fois au moins, j'ai un semblant de narration correcte. ^.^'

J'en profite pour annoncer la MaJ de la semaine prochaine : chapitre 12 de ToK. =D

Bonne semaine !


	5. Quatre bols de porcelaine

Auteur : Natanael, pour ne pas changer.

Disclaimer : ToS est à Namco comme le poulet est aux morilles. Cherchez pas, c'est mon humour pourri qui se souvient qu'il existe…

Spoiler : Alors là, oui. Spoiler sur le monde d'origine de Sheena et sur les véritable intentions de Kratos, mais ça reste quand même flou. Je sais pas si vous m'avez bien comprise...

Warning : Je tiens juste à préciser que je ne suis pas l'ordre chronologique du jeu vidéo et que j'écris sur ce qui me vient en tête au moment où je m'assoie devant mon ordi. Donc faut pas s'étonner si je passe mon temps à faire des allers-retours dans l'histoire... ^.^'

Résumé : Petits fragments de la vie quotidienne de nos héros, allant des combats contre les monstres aux repas du soir en famille tout en passant par la quête de la Régénération du monde. Y'a des jours comme ça, où ils ont bien fait de se lever, et d'autres, bien plus nombreux, où ils auraient mieux fait de rester couchés.

OoOoOoOoO

**Quatre bols de porcelaine**

OoOoOoOoO

Les premiers rayons du soleil glissèrent sous les rideaux de l'unique fenêtre perçant le mur de la chambre. Génis se tourna vers le trait de lumière visible sur le sol de la pièce, retenant un soupir. Il vit, dans le lit qui faisait face au sien, la silhouette endormie de son meilleur ami. Dans deux autres lits, sur la gauche, Raine et Sheena dormaient à poings fermés. Les évènements de la veille les avaient tous épuisés. Pourtant, le petit magicien n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il n'avait pas réussi à détacher son regard de la forme sombre et silencieuse de Colette, debout près de la fenêtre, immobile comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les ficelles. Comme… Morte. Colette toujours si joyeuse, toujours si maladroite, toujours si bavarde… Elle était maintenant muette comme une tombe. Elle avait tout d'une tombe.

Sans faire de bruit, le garçon aux cheveux blancs se leva. Il ne supportait plus de voir son amie dans cet état. Dire que c'était un peu sa faute… Si seulement il avait été assez fort pour aider Lloyd à la protéger, si seulement il avait pu voir à travers le jeu de Kratos… Lui qui passait pour être l'élève le plus talentueux et le plus intelligent d'Isélia, il s'était fait berner comme un débutant. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner, aussi, que Kratos les trahirait ? Il avait toujours agit comme quelqu'un de normal. Comme s'il voulait vraiment les protéger. Il lui avait même appris la Langue des Anges. Et le garçon au sang d'Elfe avait fini par… lui faire confiance. Le voir comme l'un des leur. Comme un… ami. Si seulement il avait été plus méfiant…

Génis quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et descendit l'escalier de pierre qui menait au rez-de-chaussée de la maison spirituelle, où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit. C'était Sheena qui l'avait trouvée, juste au nord de la montagne. Celle sur laquelle ils s'étaient écrasés avec les ptéroplans. En même temps, c'était son monde, alors elle devait bien le connaître. C'était une chance pour eux de posséder un tel guide. Sans l'invocatrice, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils se seraient perdus. D'ailleurs, sans elle, ils seraient toujours entres les griffes des Renégats. Le jeune surdoué soupira de nouveau en entrant dans la cuisine. A croire que Lloyd avait vraiment le chic pour s'attirer des ennuis.

Un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur indiqua au magicien de Sylvarant qu'il était grand temps de prendre le petit déjeuner. Il commença à mettre le couvert sur la table, mettant par habitude six petites cuillères devant six tabourets. Un moment de réflexion plus tard, il en rangeait deux. Puis il prit quatre bols de porcelaine sur une étagère.

Un rouge pour Lloyd. C'était sa couleur préférée.

Un orange pour Raine, assorti à ses vêtements.

Un lavande pour Sheena, de la même couleur que son ruban.

Un blanc pour lui, pour rappeler sa chevelure immaculée.

Génis se recula et regarda la table sans dire un mot. Puis, sans se retourner, il remonta à l'étage pour réveiller ses compagnons.

Il restait deux bols sur l'étagère.

OoOoOoOoO

Bonjour à toutes !

Je sais, je poste encore un truc singulièrement bizarre... Mais bon. Nat est incorrigible. ^.^'

Pour la semaine prochaine, j'hésite entre un chapitre de ToK, un de Confiance et un de cette histoire-ci. Vu qu'elles n'ont pas toutes les mêmes lecteurs, peut-être que je ferais deux mises à jour... Ça sera plus équitable, non ? Sinon, je planche sur un nouveau chapitre de Technophobia. Enfin, deux, pour être précise. Et le nouveau chapitre de L'enfant-fantôme est en phase terminale de rédaction, donc il se pourrait que ces deux histoires soient mises à jour dans un futur plus ou moins proche. Voilà !

J'ai fini avec le blabla administratif. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine à toutes !

Natanael vous salue ! =D


	6. Une vie de labeur

Auteur : Natanael, pour ne pas changer.

Disclaimer : ToS est à Namco comme la frisée est aux lardons. Cherchez pas, c'est mon humour pourri qui se souvient qu'il existe…

Spoiler : Euh... Ben... Léger spoiler sur les héros antiques et la mère de Lloyd. Et devinez sur qui j'écris, cette fois ? =D J'ai l'impression que vous allez m'aimer… ou pas.

Warning : Pour moi, surtout. Je sens que je vais me faire lyncher dans les commentaires...

Résumé : Petits fragments de la vie quotidienne de nos héros, allant des combats contre les monstres aux repas du soir en famille tout en passant par la quête de la Régénération du monde. Y'a des jours comme ça, où ils ont bien fait de se lever, et d'autres, bien plus nombreux, où ils auraient mieux fait de rester couchés.

OoOoOoOoO

**Une vie de labeur**

OoOoOoOoO

Passion. Sentiment d'amour ou d'émotion ardent, parfois plus fort que le raisonnement.

Passion. Objet de ce sentiment.

Passion. Inclination exclusive.

Passion. Opinion impulsive et irraisonnée.

La science était sa passion. Il lui avait donné sa vie. Non, pas donné. Consacré. Il lui avait consacré sa vie entière. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il n'avait jamais connu qu'elle. Elle seule l'aimait. Elle était sa vie.

D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il avait eu la science à ses côtés. Elle avait été là quand il était venu au monde dans le laboratoire de Syback. C'était même elle qui lui avait permis de naître. Sans elle, il serait mort -comme sa mère. Elle avait été là quand il avait grandi dans le laboratoire de Syback. Elle lui avait tout appris. Elle lui avait enseigné l'art de l'écriture, cet étrange algorithme de signes et de dessins. Elle l'avait aidé à comprendre comment marche le monde, du principe de la poussée d'Archimède à la structure d'un atome en passant par les réactions chimiques des éléments mis en présence de leur opposé. Elle lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement de son organisme, afin qu'il puisse prendre soin de lui quand il en aura l'âge, palier aux carences alimentaires dont il pourrait souffrir et guérir les maladies qui pourraient l'affaiblir. La science lui avait tout appris.

La science avait été là, aussi, quand il avait fui le laboratoire de Syback. C'était elle qui lui avait soufflé d'utiliser un levier et un point d'appui pour tordre les barreaux de métal qui fermaient sa cellule. C'était elle qui lui avait indiqué où frapper les soldats Humains qui le poursuivaient pour les tuer sur le coup et s'en débarrasser définitivement. C'était elle qui l'avait guidé dans la forêt de Gaoracchia en lui montrant les mousses et les herbes. Il devait tout à la science. Même la vie de ce garçon aux cheveux roux qu'il avait ramassé inconscient non loin d'Ozette. C'était la science qui avait su le soigner. Pas lui.

Oui, il avait une dette immense envers la science.

Car la science, en plus de tout cela, lui avait permis de mieux comprendre cette différence fondamentale qui existait entre les Humains, les Elfes, les demi-Elfes, les Nains et les Esprits Originels. Elle lui avait expliqué, calmement, posément, que les Humains étaient loin d'être aussi supérieurs qu'ils se l'imaginaient. Et que lui, pauvre demi-Elfe, n'était pas aussi méprisable qu'il le croyait. La science lui avait redonné confiance en lui.

Il avait alors décidé de dédier sa vie à la science. Pour la remercier d'avoir toujours été là.

Et la science, pour lui montrer qu'elle acceptait le don de sa vie, était elle-même venue le chercher. Sous la forme de ce garçon aux cheveux roux, devenu un homme (Déesse, que les Humains vieillissent vite !), et de ses compagnons. Elle l'avait emmené dans une cité céleste et l'avait laissé étudier tout ce qui lui plaisait. Il ne remercierait jamais assez la science.

Il ne savait pas exactement combien d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il savait seulement que la science, jour après jour, lui montrait un peu plus combien les Humains étaient faibles et idiots. Il comprenait de moins en moins comment ils avaient bien pu dominer le monde et faire souffrir les siens. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait la science. La science lui avait donné l'immortalité, pour qu'il puisse l'étudier éternellement. Il était son enfant-chéri. Et il l'aimait. Parce qu'il n'avait qu'elle.

Et la science était revenue, un jour. Sous la forme du seigneur Yggdrasill, cette fois-ci. Elle lui avait donné son propre laboratoire, avec ses propres cobayes. Il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait, pourvu qu'une partie d'entre eux serve à fabriquer des exsphères. Et à partir de ce moment-là, sa connaissance de la science n'avait cessé d'avancer par bonds immenses. Chaque jour, elle lui dévoilait un de ses nombreux secrets. Elle jouait avec lui, parfois. Elle le trompait, un peu, pour mieux lui faire connaître la vérité le moment venu. Elle était toujours avec lui. Elle ne l'abandonnait pas. Il avait alors décidé de la remercier à nouveau. A sa façon, il porterait la science à son apogée, il l'élèverait bien plus haut qu'aucun scientifique n'avait su le faire.

Il créerait l'être parfait. En hommage à la science. En don pour la science. Pour et par la science.

Il avait consacré sa vie entière à cette recherche. Il avait passé des nuits blanches, pendant des mois, penché sur sa table de calcul. Il avait construit des hypothèses, modifié difficilement, très difficilement la structure génétique des Humains pour découvrir comment les rendre moins vulnérables, comment extraire de tout être la force qui le rendrait invincible. Il avait échoué. De nombreuses fois. Tant de fois. Il avait tant souffert. Mais il avait recommencé, à chaque fois, patiemment, reprenant tout son travail depuis le commencement. Puis il avait compris. La science n'agit jamais seule. Elle se sert d'intermédiaires, d'agent, d'objets. Comme par exemple… de petits objets ronds, bleus, brillants, _puissants_. Il s'était brûlé les yeux à force de fixer la lumière émanant des exsphères. Il s'était détruit le corps et l'âme, il les avait massacrés minutieusement pour servir son projet. Et il avait réussi.

L'exsphère _Angelus_, capable de rendre n'importe quel être invincible, était fin prête.

Mais la science ne devait pas aimer son présent. Elle s'était enfuie avec l'exsphère.

Son exsphère.

Le prix de tant de sacrifices.

L'œuvre de toute une vie.

Il l'avait poursuivie, chassée, traquée. Puisque la science ne voulait pas de son cadeau, il la donnerait en offrande au seigneur Yggdrasill. Il l'avait retrouvée, il l'avait combattue. Il était à deux doigts. A deux doigts de la récupérer. Mais la science, à travers une vague histoire de gravité et de chute des corps à partir d'une falaise, lui avait enlevé son exsphère.

Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi la science lui avait retiré son affection. Il n'avait fait que la servir, toute sa vie durant… Alors, il avait attendu. Il avait attendu quinze ans. Il avait su se montrer patient. Il avait même presque pardonné à la science de lui avoir joué ce mauvais tour, pour peu qu'il puisse retrouver son œuvre ultime un jour. Et aujourd'hui, il aurait pu la reprendre. Oui. Il aurait pu.

Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette petite sotte d'Elue pour protéger le fils du cobaye.

Ni cet imbécile de rouquin pour lui enfoncer son épée dans le corps.

Ni la science pour lui chanter à l'oreille, comme une chanson douce, presque une berceuse :

_1__er__ coup. _

_Estomac transpercé. Hémorragie interne. _

_Mortel._

Cet homme aux cheveux roux…

_2__ème__ coup. _

_Poumon perforé. Impossibilité de respirer. _

_Mortel._

Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part.

_3__ème__ coup. _

_Veine artérielle tranchée. Cœur non alimenté. _

_Mortel._

Foutue science.

Il n'aurait…

…jamais cru…

…

…Que la science le tuerait.

OoOoOoOoO

^.^

Bah quoi ?

Me regardez pas comme ça ! Je l'aime bien, moi, Kvar… Sans lui, Tales of Symphonia ne serait pas Tales of Symphonia ! Comment ça, "c'est une ordure" ? Mais justement ! =D

Bref. Ça, c'était pour mon délire perso. Maintenant, le blabla sérieux (ou pas).

Je remercie toutes celles qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'au bout ce massacre tant sur le plan littéraire que sur celui de la psychologie du personnage en question. Ça m'a pris comme ça un matin, j'avais envie d'écrire sur Kvar. Et j'avais envie d'écrire un truc dans lequel il ne serait pas forcément plus méchant qu'un autre. Pour être honnête, j'ai même pensé faire de Kratos le _méchant_ de cet O-S. Mais je me suis dit "Naaaaan, j'peux quand même pas faire ça." Vous avez donc échappé au pire.

En fait, j'aime bien écrire sur Kvar et Kratos. Je crois même que je vais récidiver ! ^.^ Non, ne sortez pas les tomates ! é.è Ça tâche, le jus de tomate…

Ah ! Alienor ! J'ai lu ton commentaire de la nouvelle fic d'Océanna et j'ai l'honneur de t'informer que... tu te trompes : il y a au moins une personne sur ce site suffisamment timbrée pour ne pas aimer Anna. Mais alors pas du tout. Je suppose que tu devines de qui il s'agit… =D Oui, je sais, je suis bizarre… ^.^'


	7. Sur les docks de Palmacosta

Auteur : Natanael, pour ne pas changer.

Disclaimer : ToS est à Namco comme la frisée est aux lardons. Cherchez pas, c'est mon humour pourri qui se souvient qu'il existe…

Spoiler : En théorie, pas de risque détecté. Cette fois, ça se passe à Palmacosta, lorsque le groupe découvre le vaisseau _Isabelle_.

Warning : Normalement, rien à signaler.

Résumé : Petits fragments de la vie quotidienne de nos héros, allant des combats contre les monstres aux repas du soir en famille tout en passant par la quête de la Régénération du monde. Y'a des jours comme ça, où ils ont bien fait de se lever, et d'autres, bien plus nombreux, où ils auraient mieux fait de rester couchés.

OoOoOoOoO

**Sur les docks de Palmacosta**

OoOoOoOoO

L'_Isabelle_, fleuron de la flotte Sylvarantie, venait de rentrer de sa dernière chasse au monstre marin en haute mer. Alors que son immense carcasse de bois et de métal se reposait le long des quais de Palmacosta, les badauds se bousculaient pour venir l'admirer. Soudain, un cri d'émerveillement surpassa la rumeur admirative qui enflait sur les docks.

« Tu as vu ça, Lloyd ? S'écria Colette. Il est gigantesque !

-Waouh ! Lui répondit son compagnon. Enfin, je veux dire… Il n'y a pas de quoi s'extasier non plus…

-Il est aussi grand que l'église du village ! Reprit la blondinette.

-C'est pas possible, enfin ! » Contra Génis, encore sous le choc de la taille du bâtiment.

Quelques pas en retrait, Raine et Kratos échangèrent un regard consterné et un commun soupir. Un des matelots sur le pont du navire, qui avait suivi le court échange de paroles, s'approcha et s'appuya sur le bastingage.

« Alors les enfants, surpris ? Les apostropha-t-il avec un sourire engageant. Voici notre _Isabelle_ ! La fine fleur de la technologie sylvarantie ! Et elle marche à la vapeur, vous savez… »

Au moment même où les trois jeunes voyageurs allaient pousser un "Oooooh !" d'admiration parfaitement synchronisé, une voix étrangement familière se fit entendre sur leur droite.

« C'est incroyable… Soupirait une jeune fille brune vêtue étrangement. Cette épave fonctionne à la vapeur… Mais comment peut-on être en retard à ce point ?

-Hé ! Je vous interdis d'insulter notre _Isabelle_ ! Se récria le marin, furieux.

-Oh, ça va ! S'exclama l'inconnue en se tournant vers lui. Je suis… »

Elle s'interrompit, reconnaissant soudain l'Elue et son groupe.

« Tu es… ? Reprit Lloyd.

-…Rien du tout ! J'ai perdu ma concentration, mais la prochaine fois, je t'aurais ! »

L'étrange jeune fille disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Lorsque celui-ci se dissipa, l'épéiste interrogea ses amis du regard.

« Elle avait pas déjà dit ça, la dernière fois ? »

Génis secoua la tête.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous ne cherchions pas à comprendre… »

Le petit magicien resta un moment silencieux, puis murmura :

« C'est bizarre…

-Quoi donc ? Questionna Colette.

-Cette fille. La dernière fois que nous l'avons vue, elle était sur le sentier d'Ossa, pas vrai ? Ensuite, on ne l'a pas vue à Izlood. Et de toute façon, le seul bateau à avoir pris la mer était celui de Max qui vient de repartir. Il me semble qu'elle n'était pas avec nous dessus, non ? A moins de s'être déguisée en voile, mais c'est peu probable. Et pour passer d'Izlood à Palmacosta par le continent, ça fait une sacrée trotte. De plus, il faut posséder un laissez-passer pour franchir le pic d'Hakonésia et ils coûtent une fortune ! Alors je vous pose la question : comment a-t-elle fait pour nous rattraper aussi vite ?

-Peut-être qu'avec son truc qui fait de la fumée… » Hasarda Lloyd.

Génis lui adressa un regard sceptique.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a pu traverser toute la mer en se téléportant de cette façon ?

-Ben… C'est vrai que ça fait long, quand même… Mais Rémiel le fait bien, lui !

-Oui, mais Rémiel est un Ange, lui ! Il peut voler, lui ! Et pas elle, à ce que je sache ! »

A court d'hypothèses, le garçon à la veste rouge se tourna vers les deux adultes qui les accompagnaient. Kratos haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Ou de désintérêt total. Raine se détourna.

« Allons chercher le Livre de la Régénération. »

Le débat fut ainsi clos. Et pour Lloyd et Génis, le mystère resta entier.

OoOoOoOoO

…Pour moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Voilà, c'était ma deuxième interrogation existentielle sur Tales of Symphonia. Je suis sûre que vous n'allez pas tarder à trouver une explication tout à fait plausible, probable, logique et rationnelle pour expliquer ce phénomène étrange… ^.^

Sinon… Mouahahaha ! XD J'étais sûre que mon précédant O-S déclencherait des réactions ! Pour être honnête, je l'avais un peu fait exprès, juste pour voir comment vous réagiriez… (_Une auréole immaculée apparaît mystérieusement au dessus de la tête de Nat qui sourit façon pub pour Colgate_) Et j'ai pas été déçue ! ^.^ Oui, j'aime bien me lancer des défis tordus. Le prochain : vous faire aimer Kvar ! :) Nan, paniquez pas, j'déconne. …Quoique. =D

Bon, sérieusement. Le prochain O-S de cette série portera sur Kratos. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas martyrisé, celui-là. Je me rattrape. :) Je pense le poster la semaine prochaine, normalement ! Hasta la vista ! =D


	8. L'homme doit il vivre pour manger ?

Auteur : Natanael, pour ne pas changer.

Disclaimer : ToS est à Namco comme la frisée est aux lardons. Cherchez pas, c'est mon humour pourri qui se souvient qu'il existe…

Spoiler : Spoiler sur l'identité et la "race" de Kratos. On peut néanmoins situer cet O-S à n'importe quel moment de son périple avec Lloyd et son groupe.

Warning : Normalement, rien à signaler.

Résumé : Petits fragments de la vie quotidienne de nos héros, allant des combats contre les monstres aux repas du soir en famille tout en passant par la quête de la Régénération du monde. Y'a des jours comme ça, où ils ont bien fait de se lever, et d'autres, bien plus nombreux, où ils auraient mieux fait de rester couchés.

OoOoOoOoO

**L'homme doit-il vivre pour manger ?**

OoOoOoOoO

L'homme doit-il vivre pour manger, ou manger pour vivre ?

Intéressante question qui alimenta les débats des philosophes Tesseha'llans d'avant-guerre pendant une bonne partie de l'Antiquité. Il va sans dire que l'homme ne peut pas vivre sans manger. Mais il ne peut pas non plus manger sans vivre, cela va de soi. Alors, des deux propositions, laquelle peut sembler la plus logique ?

Pour Kratos, la question était vite tranchée, les deux propositions revenant au même problème de base. A savoir, les repas avec l'Elue et ses amis.

Par la Déesse, qu'il les haïssait, ces maudits repas !

Qu'il y eut au menu un appétissant met du gamin aux cheveux blancs, un coup d'essai de Lloyd et de l'Elue ou un des sacrilèges culinaires de Raine, il avait toujours l'impression de passer son temps à mâcher du carton-pâte. Une fois de temps en temps, ça pourrait passer. Mais tous les jours, trois fois par jours… Une torture plus terrible encore que le supplice de Tantale. Le curry au tofu de Génis ? Goût carton-pâte. Une salade de pommes de terre ? Goût carton-pâte. Une galette aux œufs ? Goût carton-pâte. Le fameux gâteau aux épices de Raine ? Goût carton-pâte, encore et toujours. Et être obligé de faire semblant de sourire quand c'était censé être bon, grimacer discrètement quand c'était censé être mauvais… Mais le pire était probablement le fait qu'étant donné que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait plus vraiment _mangé_ quelque chose, il était désormais incapable de retrouver le goût des aliments qu'il ingurgitait.

Ensuite, et il n'y coupait jamais, il y avait les immanquables nausées et douleurs d'estomac causées par le refus de son organisme d'intégrer les corps étrangers qu'il lui imposait en les avalant. Il comprenait, à présent, pourquoi Yuan lui avait tapoté l'épaule d'un air désolé en lui souhaitant bon courage lorsqu'il avait appris que son ami allait accompagner l'Elue… Kratos soupira. Il y avait quand même un point positif dans cette affaire. Au moins, les autres ne s'inquiétaient pas trop pour sa sécurité et ne le suivaient pas partout comme des petits chiens, contrairement à ce qu'ils faisaient subir à l'Elue. Sérieusement, comment cette pauvre fille faisait-elle pour vomir en paix ? Etant donné qu'elle aussi rendait systématiquement le moindre de ses repas, à cause de sa transformation en Ange déjà bien entamée…

A propos de repas, il n'avait pas répondu à sa question de départ. L'homme doit-il vivre pour manger, ou manger pour vivre ?

L'homme doit nécessairement manger pour vivre. C'est un fait. Pourtant, et il s'en rendait d'autant plus compte qu'il côtoyait désormais des gens _normaux_ à longueur de journée, Kratos n'avait pas besoin de manger pour continuer à vivre. C'était même plutôt le contraire, d'ailleurs.

L'homme doit également vivre pour pouvoir manger. Cela coule de source. Mais Kratos ne mangeait plus. Il ne pouvait plus manger, et cela depuis des siècles. Cela signifiait-il qu'il… ne vivait plus ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question, auparavant. Etait-il mort ? …Non, c'était sûr et certain. Mais… Etait-il réellement _vivant_ pour autant ?

Non plus.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cette pensée ne l'inquiéta pas. Elle en aurait terrifié plus d'un, il le savait. Pourtant, elle ne lui faisait rien. Oui, c'était étrange, cette étonnante capacité des siens à se détacher des choses de ce monde, et à admettre l'inadmissible comme si c'était une vérité des plus évidentes. Peut-être que cet état d'esprit était dû à leur incroyable longévité. Il faudrait qu'il en touche deux mots à Yuan lorsque ce voyage sera…

« Kratos ! Le coupa en plein milieu de sa réflexion la voix enthousiaste de Lloyd. A table ! C'est Génis qui a cuisiné, viens vite ! On va se régaler ! »

…Non… Pas déjà…

« J'arrive. Ne crie pas comme ça.

-Oh, c'est bon, hein ! Vas pas me dire que j'informe les ennemis de notre position juste en t'appelant pour le repas ! Y'a absolument personne dans ces collines, tu l'as dit toi-même !

-Ce n'est pas ça. Tu me fais mal aux oreilles en hurlant alors que je suis à peine à deux pas de toi.

-…Tu fais vraiment rien pour être agréable. »

Sur cette bonne parole, Lloyd tourna le dos à son aîné et courut jusqu'à l'endroit où Raine et Colette avaient installé leur campement. Kratos le suivit de loin, s'interrogeant sur cette absurde manie de sans cesse l'obliger à se sustenter qu'il avait pu observer chez tous les êtres vivants peuplant cette planète. Si seulement ils voulaient bien le laisser sauter un ou deux repas, de temps en temps… Mais la guérisseuse du groupe veillait au grain et l'en empêchait, argumentant que le périple de la Régénération du monde n'était pas le meilleur moment pour entamer une grève de la faim et qu'il fera plaisir à son anorexie mentale plus tard.

Avec une tête qu'il supposait être celle d'un condamné à mort prenant place sur la chaise électrique, le mercenaire s'assit sur la nappe à carreaux rouges et blancs qui servaient pour tous les repas que le groupe prenait hors d'une auberge. Assise face à lui, Colette lui adressa un léger sourire d'encouragement. Elle avait deviné, sans doute. Aucune importance, elle ne dira rien. Kratos lui rendit son sourire, sachant que son martyr était aussi celui de la jeune fille. Ils plongèrent en même temps leurs fourchettes dans leurs assiettes.

C'était triste à dire, mais…

Vivement que ce périple prenne fin.

OoOoOoOoO

Je vous l'avais dit. Je vous l'avais dit, que j'aimais martyriser Kratos ! ^.^'


	9. L'art de choisir le meilleur moment

Auteur : Natanael, pour ne pas changer.

Disclaimer : ToS est à Namco comme la frisée est aux lardons. Cherchez pas, c'est mon humour pourri qui se souvient qu'il existe…

Spoiler : Spoiler sur le groupe des héros antiques !

Warning : Titre pourri. Et Yuan se tape la honte.

Résumé : Petits fragments de la vie quotidienne de nos héros, allant des combats contre les monstres aux repas du soir en famille tout en passant par la quête de la Régénération du monde. Y'a des jours comme ça, où ils ont bien fait de se lever, et d'autres, bien plus nombreux, où ils auraient mieux fait de rester couchés.

OoOoOoOoO

**L'art de choisir le meilleur moment**

OoOoOoOoO

« Kratos ? A ton avis, si je demande maintenant à Martel si elle veut bien m'épouser, y'a combien de pourcentage de chance pour qu'elle ne me casse pas la figure en me traitant de pervers invétéré et irrécupérable ? »

Le mercenaire aux cheveux roux, caché derrière un tronc d'arbre plus gris que marron à cause de la mousse pourrie qui le recouvrait, s'étrangla de surprise et manqua de peu de dévoiler sa position à leurs assaillants en toussant aussi indiscrètement que possible. Sa quinte de toux passée, il se tourna vers son compagnon aux cheveux bleus, incrédule. Comment ? Ils étaient perdus au fin fond de la forêt de Gaoracchia, cernés par des goules, des revenants et des espèces d'arbres à citrouilles supérieurs en nombre et en équipement (tout ça à cause de Mithos qui s'était assis par inadvertance sur une souche ensorcelée), et cet imbécile de demi-Elfe ne pensait qu'à se marier ? !

« Mais… Tu… Bégaya-t-il. Yuan ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour ce genre de choses ?

-Ben, c'est-à-dire que… Hésita le guerrier Sylvaranti, le rouge lui montant aux joues. En ce moment, tu vois, je suis vivant. Mais, vu comme on est partis, c'est pas dit que je le sois encore dans cinq minutes, alors… »

Il fit un vague geste de la main en direction du frère et de la sœur Yggdrasill, serrés l'un contre l'autre derrière un buisson d'épines à quelques mètres des deux hommes. Kratos haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer.

« Etant donné notre situation, il y a seulement dix-neuf pourcent de chances pour qu'elle te casse la figure en te qualifiant de pervers invétéré. » Evalua-t-il cependant, faisant s'allumer une lueur d'espoir dans le regard océan du métis.

Kratos resta pensif une seconde, puis ajouta avec un sourire en coin :

« En revanche, je doute qu'elle apprécie beaucoup le fait que tu te décides à lui faire sérieusement la cour uniquement parce que tu es quasiment sûr de mourir avant la fin de la journée…

-Bah quoi ? Se défendit maladroitement le combattant au catogan. Mieux vaut tard que jamais !

-Certes, certes.

-…Kratos, te rirais-tu de moi, par le plus grand des hasards ?

-Que nenni.

-Sors-moi encore une seule de tes expressions d'aristo Tesseha'llan et je te la fais manger avec de la mousse périmée de Gaoracchia pour t'aider à digérer.

-Nous, Kratos Aurion de Meltokio, noble défenseur de la citadelle royale par la grâce de Mana et de notre Roy Julius le Pieux, en ce quinze des calendes du mois de juin, défions le dénommé Yuan Ka-Fai d'exécuter les menaces précédemment citées. »

Silence, troublé seulement par les hurlements des monstres alentours et le bruit de castagnettes provoqué par les claquements de dents d'un Mithos tout sauf rassuré. Yuan regarda Kratos. Puis Martel. Puis encore Kratos. De nouveau Martel. Et soupira.

« Plus tard. J'ai autre chose à faire de plus important avant de mourir et Martel passe avant toi. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

-Et… Dis-moi, sans vouloir être indiscret… Tu compte faire comment, pour la rejoindre ?

-Je fonce dans le tas ! De toute façon, si Mithos continue à claquer des dents comme ça, dans deux minutes ils sont repérés. »

L'Humain leva les yeux au ciel, renonçant à raisonner son ami. Il le regarda s'avancer prudemment jusqu'à la limite du terrain à découvert qu'il devait traverser et le rappela.

« Pssst, Yuan ! »

Le demi-Elfe se tourna vers lui, interrogateur.

« Si elle dit oui… Je serai ton témoin. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus lui adressa un sourire étincelant et le V de la victoire de sa main gauche. Puis il s'élança vers sa dulcinée.

Trois minutes plus tard, il était de retour auprès de son compagnon d'armes aux yeux grenat.

« Alors ? Questionna le rouquin, curieux.

-Elle m'a fichu une claque. » Avoua Yuan en se massant la joue droite.

Kratos secoua la tête, réprimant un sourire. C'était à prévoir.

« Mais elle a gardé la bague. »

OoOoOoOoO

^.^'

Mon dernier Yuan-le-boulet remontait à Technophobia. Ça commençait à faire longtemps, il fallait bien que je le ressorte à un moment ou à un autre ! En général, je ne suis pas particulièrement fan du YuanxMartel, mais je le préfère encore à autre chose. Et puis, j'avais une envie irrépressible de foutre la honte à notre cher Renégat… Même si j'ai été plutôt gentille avec lui, cette fois.


	10. Maman, les p'tits bateaux

Auteur : Natanael, pour ne pas changer.

Disclaimer : ToS est à Namco comme le poulet est aux morilles. Cherchez pas, c'est mon humour pourri qui se souvient qu'il existe…

Spoiler : Cet O-S se passe juste avant l'île de Thoda. Spoiler sur le moyen de transport utilisé par le groupe ! XD

Warning : Perso OOC (ça faisait longtemps) ! Et pardon à Raine et Kratos. Mais c'était trop tentant ! =D

Résumé : Petits fragments de la vie quotidienne de nos héros, allant des combats contre les monstres aux repas du soir en famille tout en passant par la quête de la Régénération du monde. Y'a des jours comme ça, où ils ont bien fait de se lever, et d'autres, bien plus nombreux, où ils auraient mieux fait de rester couchés.

OoOoOoOoO

**Maman, les p'tits bateaux...**

OoOoOoOoO

Il y avait mille et une façons d'atteindre le geyser de Thoda. Ils auraient pu y aller en bateau, en avion, en marchant, en OVNI, en train, en patins à roulettes, en tram, en nageant, en tapis volant, en métro, en bus, en RER, en sous-marin, en vélo, en fusée lunaire, en auto-stop, en pousse-pousse, en lévitant, en trottinette…

Mais non. Il fallait qu'ils y aillent en _baquets_.

Si elle ne s'était pas trouvée en présence de témoins compromettants, Raine en aurait pleuré.

A côté d'elle, Colette riait en faisant remarquer que cette expérience pour le moins unique devait être follement amusante. …C'était une question de point de vue. La demi-Elfe aux cheveux d'argent inspira profondément. Surtout, rester calme. Penser à toutes les ruines qu'elle pourra explorer dès qu'ils auront ouvert le passage vers le sceau de l'eau. Et ne SURTOUT PAS penser à une certaine substance aqueuse qui la cernait de toutes parts. Soudain, la jeune femme sentit son petit frère attraper sa main et la tirer brusquement en direction des instruments de torture flottant dans lesquels Lloyd et Colette avaient déjà pris place. Sans même avoir le temps d'y penser, Raine se dégagea en criant de terreur.

Silence. Pesant. Très pesant. Lloyd la regarda avec des yeux parfaitement ronds.

« Professeur, vous avez peur de l'eau ? »

La phrase du garçon brun resta en suspend dans l'air pendant une longue minute de solitude absolue pour sa pauvre institutrice. Celle-ci sentit tous les regards converger dans sa direction et ses joues se colorer lentement d'une délicate teinte d'incarnat digne de la veste de son élève. Raine finit par secouer la tête, horriblement gênée, et décida de contre-attaquer.

« Moi au moins, je n'ai pas eu 25/400 à l'interrogation écrite de Palmacosta et je ne cherche pas le Livre de la Dégénération ! Je n'ai pas non plus fait de trou dans le mur de l'école, je ne me suis pas coupée le genou devant l'auberge de Triet et je n'ai pas fait de comédie dans cette même auberge parce qu'une veuve noire avait élu domicile sur mon oreiller ! »

Tous baissèrent la tête en direction de leurs chaussures, honteux. Mais Lloyd releva la sienne aussitôt, surpris.

« Mais… Qui a peur des araignées ? Je ne me souvenais pas de ça…

-C'est normal, intervint Colette. Tu ne nous avais pas encore rejoints. En fait, Kratos et le professeur avaient décidé de s'arrêter à Triet avant d'aller au sceau du feu pour que je puisse me reposer. Mais pendant la nuit, Kratos a fait un scandale à l'aubergiste parce qu'il y avait une veuve noire dans sa chambre.

-C'est cette nuit-là que nous avons appris son arachnophobie. C'est plutôt rare, chez un homme. Fit remarquer la guérisseuse sous les rires plus ou moins bien dissimulés de Lloyd et de Génis.

-Ce n'était pas une veuve noire. Se défendit Kratos, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux. C'était une tarentule, et elle m'arrivait aux genoux !

-Mais tu ne pouvais pas la chasser avec ton épée, tout simplement ? Questionna Raine, riant sous cape.

-J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir, toi ! » Rétorqua Kratos, ramassant les restes épars de sa dignité pour s'y draper tel Jules César revenant des Gaules.

Mais les fous-rires incontrôlés et incontrôlables de ses compagnons achevèrent de détruire ce qu'il conservait de fierté masculine. Vexé, le mercenaire aux cheveux roux leur tourna le dos, se retrouvant face à l'immensité infinie de l'océan. Sur lequel flottaient trois baquets. Une idée particulièrement sadique et tordue fit son chemin dans son esprit. Lentement, très lentement, le jeune homme se tourna vers l'institutrice d'Isélia, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres.

Raine, ton heure a sonné.

« Kratos, ne m'approches pas. Et ne souris pas comme ça, tu me fais peur.

-…

-Kratos, arrêtes ! Kratos ! KRATOS !

-…

-Kratos, lâches-moi ! Tu entends ? Je… Kratos ! Lâches-moi ! Non ! Non, Kratos, lâches-moi ! LACHES-MOI, JE TE DIS ! ! ! NOOOOOOON ! ! ! »

Sous les regards amusés des passants et les hurlements de rire de Lloyd, Colette et Génis, l'homme aux mitaines violettes avait attrapé la pauvre guérisseuse, l'avait balancée sur son épaule façon sac-à-patates et s'approchait dangereusement d'un des baquets. Assurant sa prise sur le vêtement orange de sa captive, il posa son pied gauche sur le fond glissant de l'embarcation, priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas sous son poids. Aussitôt, Raine se débattit comme une folle furieuse, frappant son dos de toutes ses forces et redoublant de cris désespérés.

« KRATOOOOOS ! ! ! LACHES-MOI ! ! ! JE T'ORDONNE DE ME LAISSER ! ! !

-Mais arrêtes donc de gigoter ! Tu vas nous faire tomber à l'eau ! »

La menace d'un bain forcé dut faire son effet, car la jeune femme cessa aussitôt de se débattre, permettant à son tortionnaire de mener à bien son embarquement. Une fois les deux pieds bien posés dans le baquet, Kratos consentit à lâcher sa victime. Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de le quitter, attrapant la perche qui permettait de se diriger et s'éloignant suffisamment du quai pour empêcher Raine de s'échapper. La jeune femme s'accrocha à son bras et lui adressa un regard mi-apeuré mi-assassin.

« Tu as été bourreau dans une vie antérieure. Déclara-t-elle.

-Sans nul doute. » Répondit Kratos, satisfait.

Il attendit que le baquet des trois plus jeunes, toujours hilares, le rejoigne pour mettre le cap sur l'île de Thoda.

Soudain, Raine se mit à tirer sur son bras, paniquée.

« Kratos, j'ai vu quelque chose sous l'eau ! »

Bien évidemment, le mercenaire se pencha pour regarder. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait rien à voir. Mais bien évidemment, Raine s'était penchée en même temps que lui. Et, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, le baquet déséquilibré se retourna. Et ses deux passagers se retrouvèrent le bec dans l'eau, pour ainsi dire.

Raine eut alors trois réflexes qui lui sauvèrent la vie. Un, elle ferma la bouche. Deux, elle n'inspira pas par le nez. Trois, elle s'agrippa fermement au cou de Kratos, l'étranglant à moitié par la même occasion.

Quand, enfin, l'homme aux yeux rubis parvint à leur sortir la tête de l'eau et à prendre appui sur le baquet retourné, les deux adultes purent voir leurs trois protégés écroulés de rire sur le rebord de leur surprenant moyen de locomotion, Lloyd tapant dessus comme un dégénéré.

« Oh, c'était beau ! C'était magnifique ! Clama-t-il entre deux soubresauts de rire. Vous pouvez nous la refaire, celle-là ?

-Grande sœur, les p'tits baquets qui vont sur l'eau ont-ils des jambes ? Chanta (horriblement faux) Génis, faisant rire Colette aux larmes. Mais oui mon gros bêta, s'ils n'en avaient pas ils s'retourneraient pas… »

Kratos tourna la tête vers Raine, toujours accrochée à lui comme une bernique à son rocher.

« Là, Raine, franchement… Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. »

Piteuse, le professeur Sage baissa les yeux. A ce moment précis, les rires des trois adolescents se muèrent en cris de surprise, suivis d'un élégant "PLOUF" et d'une multitude de vaguelettes. L'institutrice eut juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir les jambes des plus jeunes disparaître dans l'eau. Elle échangea un regard étonné avec Kratos.

« C'est moi ou… ils sont tombés à l'eau ? Questionna la guérisseuse d'Isélia.

-…Ils sont tombés à l'eau. » Confirma le mercenaire.

La tête de Lloyd jaillit hors de l'onde, suivie de peu par celles de ses amis. Aussitôt, les trois enfants s'éclaboussèrent et essayèrent de s'enfoncer mutuellement la tête dans l'eau. Raine les regarda faire pendant une minute, puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers son compagnon.

« Et nous sommes en route pour sauver le monde, c'est ça ?

-Pour le moment, nous sommes surtout en panne. Commenta Kratos. Mais sinon oui, nous sommes censés sauver le monde. »

Raine soupira. Eh bah. C'était pas gagné, tout ça… Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle venait de se souvenir d'une chose.

« Kratos ?

-Oui ?

-J'AI PEUR DE L'EAU ! ! ! RETOURNE CE BAQUET IMMEDIATEMENT ! ! ! JE VEUX REMONTER DEDAAAAAANS ! ! ! »

OoOoOoOoO

…Je crois que je suis très fatiguée.

Vous savez quoi ? J'aime Raine et Kratos. =D Surtout quand ils sont OOC.

Sinon, je tiens à préciser que Kratos n'est pas, n'a jamais été et ne sera probablement jamais arachnophobe. De même, il n'est jamais tombé dans l'eau avec cette pauvre Raine. Mais je me suis quand même bien marrée à écrire ce délire ! XD J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, même s'il n'a aucun sens…

^.^'


	11. Princes et princesses

Auteur : Natanael, pour ne pas changer.

Disclaimer : ToS est à Namco comme la frisée est aux lardons. Cherchez pas, c'est mon humour pourri qui se souvient qu'il existe…

Spoiler : Cet O-S peut se situer à n'importe quel moment du jeu, mais il concerne Yuan. Donc spoiler sur notre bleuet préféré !

Warning : J'ai essayé de n'être pas trop OOC, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi…

Résumé : Petits fragments de la vie quotidienne de nos héros, allant des combats contre les monstres aux repas du soir en famille tout en passant par la quête de la Régénération du monde. Y'a des jours comme ça, où ils ont bien fait de se lever, et d'autres, bien plus nombreux, où ils auraient mieux fait de rester couchés.

OoOoOoOoO

**Princes et princesses**

OoOoOoOoO

Yuan marchait d'un pas vif dans les rues de Triet, l'esprit encombré de plans et de considérations plus ou moins suicidaires pour essayer d'arrêter Mithos. L'image même de ce village voué à la ruine ne pouvait que le motiver encore plus à tenter l'impossible. Il déambulait entre les étalages des marchants sans prêter attention au brouhaha du marché, perdu dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase étonnamment claire l'arracha brusquement à ses réflexions.

« Vous êtes beau, monsieur. Vous êtes un prince ? »

Le Séraphin, surpris, s'arrêta net en entendant cette voix fluette qui semblait sortir de nulle part. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, pas tout à fait certain qu'on s'adressait bien à lui. Personne n'avait l'air de lui prêter attention. Avait-il rêvé ?

« Monsieur ? »

Le demi-Elfe baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et haussa un sourcil en voyant une gamine haute comme trois pommes qui lui souriait, plantée au beau milieu de son passage. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre-cinq ans. Peut-être moins. Yuan avait toujours eu du mal à évaluer l'âge des Humains. Ils changeaient si vite…

« Monsieur ! »

Le Renégat adressa son regard le plus glacial à la fillette qui lui faisait perdre son temps, agacé. Il espérait lui faire peur, mais la petite sourit encore plus, sans doute heureuse de voir qu'il la regardait. …Elle était idiote, ou quoi ?

« Vous êtes un prince, monsieur ? » Questionna l'enfant d'une voix timide, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

Une seconde, le demi-Elfe la regarda fixement avant d'envisager d'éclater de rire. Lui, un prince ? Sérieusement ? Elle avait trop d'imagination, cette gosse !

Puis il réfléchit. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. C'était vrai qu'il devait ressembler à une espèce de prince, avec ses cheveux soyeux, son port altier, son armure et sa longue cape… Aux yeux d'une fillette qui n'avait jamais vu de véritable prince, bien sûr. Oui, pour une pauvre enfant des rues survivant tant bien que mal dans ce désert brûlant, il devait tout avoir du prince charmant.

De glacial, le regard de l'immortel se fit plus doux. Il s'agenouilla devant la petite fille pour être à sa hauteur et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Trop frêle, l'épaule. Trop maigre. Elle ne mangeait pas à sa faim.

« Tu trouves que je ressemble à un prince ? » Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

La fillette hocha vivement la tête, se mordant les lèvres. Yuan secoua la sienne tristement.

« Regarde. »

Il écarta une mèche bleutée qui masquait son oreille pointue. La gamine ne bougea pas.

« Tu vois mon oreille ? Tu comprends ce que cela signifie ?

-Non. Répondit l'enfant avec honnêteté.

-Je suis un demi-Elfe. »

Il y eut un moment de silence. Le sourire de la fillette se ternit. L'homme aux cheveux bleus soupira et se releva.

« Je ne peux pas être un prince. » Déclara-t-il de son habituel ton sans appel.

La petite baissa la tête. Et la releva aussitôt, étonnée.

« Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de prince, chez les Elfes ? »

Pour le coup, ce fut Yuan qui eut l'air étonné.

« Je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-il. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus d'Elfes par ici. Mais peut-être qu'il y en a eu, par le passé.

-Dans le passé, vous auriez été un prince. » Affirma la gamine.

Yuan ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant son regard admiratif. En le voyant, les joues déjà roses de la fillette s'enflammèrent, abordant la couleur éclatante de ces coquelicots qu'elle ne devait jamais avoir vu. Le guerrier millénaire observa avec attention ce petit être chétif, vêtu d'une simple robe de tissu grossier trop grande pour elle. Sans doute avait-elle appartenu à une quelconque grande sœur avant de lui échoir. La gamine se tordait les mains nerveusement. Elle avait les ongles noirs et cassés. Peut-être travaillait-elle déjà.

Devant ce spectacle auquel il n'aurait jamais prêté attention en d'autres circonstances, Yuan sentit quelque chose se serrer du côté de son cœur. Ou plutôt, du côté de la partie de son anatomie qui avait hébergé son cœur, quatre mille ans auparavant. Cédant à une pulsion qui l'étonna lui-même, il se pencha pour embrasser le front de la petite fille et lui murmura un mot à l'oreille, avant de s'éloigner rapidement, sans se retourner.

C'était aussi pour ça, pour elle, pour tous les autres gamins comme elle qu'il devait se battre. Parce que cette folie n'avait que trop duré.

« _Si moi je suis un prince, alors toi, tu es ma petite princesse._ »

Tous les enfants, de toutes races et de tous pays, devraient avoir le droit d'être des princes et des princesses.

OoOoOoOoO

Bon, après les délires des derniers chapitres, je repars dans des trucs sérieux presque tristes…

Voilà, j'ai répondu à ton défi, Marina ! J'espère que je ne t'ai pas déçue et que ce texte t'aura plu ! Si jamais c'est le cas et que tu as d'autres défis à me soumettre, n'hésites pas ! =D …Les autres non plus, d'ailleurs.

Bonne matinée/journée/soirée/nuit à tou(te)s !


	12. Comme une boîte de chocolats

Auteur : Natanael, pour ne pas changer.

Disclaimer : ToS est à Namco comme la frisée est aux lardons. Cherchez pas, c'est mon humour pourri qui se souvient qu'il existe…

Spoiler : Se passe à Altamira, lorsque le groupe est au complet. Donc spoiler sur les noms des membres du groupe ! :p

Warning : J'ai essayé de n'être pas trop OOC, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi…

Résumé : Petits fragments de la vie quotidienne de nos héros, allant des combats contre les monstres aux repas du soir en famille tout en passant par la quête de la Régénération du monde. Y'a des jours comme ça, où ils ont bien fait de se lever, et d'autres, bien plus nombreux, où ils auraient mieux fait de rester couchés.

OoOoOoOoO

**Comme une boîte de chocolats**

OoOoOoOoO

Les derniers rayons du soleil couchant effleuraient la plage d'Altamira, colorant la mer d'un rouge doré aux reflets changeants. Assis sur le sable face à l'infinie étendue marine, Lloyd savourait une glace au chocolat bien gagnée après une journée passée à s'amuser dans la station balnéaire. Loin des soucis et des tracas de leur lutte contre le Cruxis. A côté de lui, Colette et Génis enseignaient à Préséa l'art de construire des châteaux de sable sous le regard attendri de Régal. Quelque part derrière lui, Sheena frappait Zelos qui avait essayé de détacher le haut du maillot de bain du professeur Raine. En temps normal, Lloyd lui aurait reproché son comportement indigne d'un sauveur du monde, mais il se sentait de bien trop bonne humeur pour essayer d'être désagréable avec un de ses compagnons.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sheena avait fini de tabasser l'Elu de Tesseha'lla et vint s'asseoir près du garçon aux cheveux bruns. Colette, Génis et Préséa venaient d'achever leur construction de château-fort miniature. Pendant quelques minutes, on n'entendit rien d'autre que le murmure de l'eau léchant leurs pieds et le chant des mouettes qui volaient loin au dessus d'eux, vers l'horizon. Souriant, Lloyd se repassa en pensée le film de sa journée.

Dès leur arrivée, ils avaient rendu service à une femme qui avait perdu ses filles. Lloyd et Colette avaient été ravis de se rendre utiles et de les chercher pour elle. Car, comme l'avait si bien dit Spiritua : Une journée passée à faire le bien est une journée bien gagnée. Elle devait avoir raison, parce que la femme n'avait pas hésité à leur offrir des maillots de bain pour les remercier. Ce qui avait donné à Zelos l'idée d'aller faire un tour sur la plage. Il en avait d'ailleurs profité pour apprendre à ses jeunes amis le célèbre jeu de la pastèque. Et pour draguer et se rincer l'œil aussi, mais cela, ça va sans le dire. Ils n'étaient pas restés bien longtemps sur la page, parce que Régal tenait à leur faire visiter le parc d'attraction qu'il avait fait construire. Très drôle, le parc d'attraction. Surtout les tasses et la grande roue. Après, le professeur Sage avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent faire un tour du côté du théâtre, où une pièce de Shakespeare était jouée par des professionnels. Bon, Lloyd s'était mis à ronfler au beau milieu de la représentation, mais ça aussi, il fallait s'y attendre. Et enfin, pour finir la journée en beauté, ils étaient retournés sur la plage pour admirer le coucher du soleil.

Lloyd croqua le dernier bout de cornet qui restait de sa glace et soupira d'aise. Oui, ça avait été une excellente journée. Soudain, pris d'une rare inspiration, le jeune garçon s'exclama :

« C'est quand même drôlement bien, une vie, quand on y réfléchit ! »

Tous les regards de ses compagnons se tournèrent vers lui avec un bel ensemble. L'adolescent poursuivit, toujours aussi inspiré :

« Ben oui ! On peut faire plein de choses intéressantes ! Comme par exemple, sauver le monde, aider les gens, s'amuser avec ses amis... C'est génial, tout ça ! Et on peut le faire parce qu'on est en vie ! »

L'air étonné de Colette se mua soudain en un sourire radieux. Elle acquiesça.

« Oui. Une vie, c'est merveilleux. »

A côté de Lloyd, Sheena s'étendit sur le sable en souriant, croisant les bras derrière la tête. Le regard perdu dans les nuages embrasés, elle déclara d'un ton badin :

« C'est à regretter de n'en avoir qu'une seule... »

Quelque part à droite de l'épéiste à la veste rouge, Génis approuva énergiquement. Puis le silence retomba, paisible.

Une poignée de secondes s'écoula avant que la voix flutée de Préséa ne s'éleva doucement, couvrant à peine le chuintement des vagues sur le sable.

« Je... ne pense pas. » Murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Lloyd lui adressa un regard surpris.

« Huh ? Comment ça ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il nous faille regretter de n'avoir qu'une seule vie. Au contraire. »

Sheena se redressa pour mieux voir la fillette aux cheveux roses tandis que Zelos et Raine se rapprochaient et s'agenouillaient auprès d'elle. La guérisseuse lui fit signe de s'expliquer. Préséa se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

« Je... Je ne sais pas trop comment expliquer... Commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant. Mais je pense que si nous avions plusieurs vies, nous les gaspillerions.

-Gaspiller nos vies ? Répéta Lloyd en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui... Un peu comme... Comme une boîte de chocolat. Expliqua la petite bucheronne. Lorsqu'on ouvre la boîte et qu'on voit tous les chocolats, on se dit qu'il y en a bien assez et on les mange sans y prêter attention. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il n'en reste qu'un ou deux qu'on se rend compte qu'ils sont bons et qu'on commence à les apprécier réellement. Et parfois, on regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Mais c'est trop tard. Tous les autres chocolats sont déjà consommés. »

Préséa marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre, plus assurée.

« Alors que si on ne nous offre qu'un seul chocolat, on n'a pas d'autre choix que de le déguster. Je ne sais pas si vous me comprenez...

-Je comprends. Répondit Régal en souriant. Et je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Il y eut un autre silence. Zelos leva les yeux vers le ciel et ses nuages aux mille reflets changeants.

« Alors, la vie de chacun serait comme un chocolat qu'on nous offre ? Résuma-t-il pensivement.

-A déguster entre amis pour qu'ils soient meilleurs. » Approuva Raine, le regard brillant.

Le visage de Lloyd s'orna d'un sourire éclatant. De toute évidence, la métaphore de Préséa lui plaisait. Zelos baissa la tête, esquissant lui aussi un sourire.

« Eh bien, dégustons-les. »

OoOoOoOoO

Aujourd'hui, je me sentais d'humeur philosophe de comptoir… =D

Je serais totalement incapable de dire d'où m'est venue l'idée de comparer la vie à une boîte de chocolat, mais l'image du groupe perplexe devant une boîte de Mon Chéri m'a fait craquer. ^.^ J'ai donc décidé d'écrire sur ce thème. Et puis, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose de léger et d'optimiste, pour une fois. J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	13. Le prix à payer

Auteur : Natanael, pour ne pas changer.

Disclaimer : ToS est à Namco comme la frisée est aux lardons. Cherchez pas, c'est mon humour pourri qui se souvient qu'il existe…

Spoiler : Déprime en vue. Cet O-S peut se situer à n'importe quel moment du jeu avant la nuit chez Altessa, mais il concerne Yuan et Kratos. Spoiler sur les deux emplumés !

Warning : J'ai essayé de n'être pas trop OOC, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi…

Résumé : Petits fragments de la vie quotidienne de nos héros, allant des combats contre les monstres aux repas du soir en famille tout en passant par la quête de la Régénération du monde. Y'a des jours comme ça, où ils ont bien fait de se lever, et d'autres, bien plus nombreux, où ils auraient mieux fait de rester couchés.

OoOoOoOoO

**Le prix à payer**

OoOoOoOoO

Possédant la vie des Elfes, Yuan ne connaissait pas les affres de la mortalité. Elle lui était étrangère. Il était habitué, comme tous les immortels, à ce que tout ce qu'il connaissait soit éternel. Il ne savait rien de ce qui était éphémère. Comme Mithos. Et ils ne prenaient donc pas la peine de l'apprécier. Ils étaient immortels, éternels. Yuan, Mithos et Martel, les enfants des Elfes, ceux qui _vivaient_. Pour toujours. Même Kratos, l'Humain de leur groupe, était devenu éternel grâce à son cristal du Cruxis. Ils étaient quatre. Et ils le seraient pour l'éternité.

C'est pourquoi la mort de Martel l'a fauché de plein fouet. Il n'était pas préparé à l'accepter. Parce qu'il ne connaissait rien de la mortalité.

Mais Yuan a fini par retenir une leçon primordiale de cet évènement tragique. Il lui a fallu du temps pour la comprendre, et plus encore pour l'accepter. Mais aujourd'hui, il sait. La mort est normale. Elle fait partie de la vie.

Les choses bougent.

Le monde change.

Les gens meurent.

C'est comme ça.

Et c'est normal.

Parce que c'est de savoir que la vie peut nous être retirée à tout instant qui pousse à en savourer chaque seconde, qui pousse à vouloir en faire quelque chose. C'est ce risque qui la rend si précieuse. C'est le prix à payer.

Martel le savait-elle ? L'avait-elle compris ? Elle vivait au jour le jour et s'étonnait de tout, s'extasiait de tout. Comme si elle redécouvrait tout du monde et de la vie chaque matin. Peut-être avait-elle compris.

Mithos, lui, n'a pas compris. Il s'accroche à une ombre, à des lambeaux de rêve brisé dont il ne peut accepter la disparition. Mithos… ne comprendra jamais.

Kratos…

Kratos était Humain. Il était destiné au trépas. C'est le destin même de sa race. Il le savait. Il avait grandi avec cette pensée, il l'avait apprivoisée. Il l'avait acceptée. Il l'avait rendue sienne. Et c'était cela qui le rendait si joyeux, qui le poussait à remonter sans cesse le moral de ses amis lorsqu'ils désespéraient. Il voulait faire quelque chose de sa vie, et il voulait en faire quelque chose de bien, parce qu'il savait qu'elle prendrait fin et qu'il _n'avait pas le temps_.

Aujourd'hui, du temps, il en a. Il en a même trop.

Il n'en veut plus.

Kratos bouge, parle, respire. Sourit, parfois. Rit, même si c'est rare. Mais ses mains sont glacées et son regard est vide. Il ne vit plus. Au fond de lui, il est déjà mort. Il est mort depuis des siècles. Yuan le sait. Le cœur de Kratos est mort le jour où on lui a donné l'éternité. Son corps et son esprit n'attendent plus que de pouvoir enfin connaître le même sort. Tout son être est tourné vers cet objectif. C'est probablement ce pour quoi il avait décidé de placer le sceau d'Origin sur sa propre vie.

Lorsqu'il avait appris cette affaire de sceau, Yuan était devenu furieux. Il l'avait vécu comme une trahison. Un abandon. Il n'avait pas encore compris. Pour lui, Kratos devait, comme les Elfes, comme Mithos, être immortel. Eternel. Il devait être là pour toujours, à ses côtés. Comme… Martel. Aujourd'hui, il a compris. Il a compris ce qui ronge son ami depuis des siècles et dévore sa lumière. Il a compris ce qui faisait de lui le jeune homme maladroit et éternellement optimiste qu'il avait connu, et ce qui l'a transformé en cette statue de glace et d'indifférence.

Kratos aurait dû vivre et mourir des siècles auparavant. L'éternité n'est pas Humaine. Kratos est Humain. Kratos… doit mourir.

Et Yuan doit le laisser partir. Peut-être, en tant qu'ami, devrait-il même l'y aider.

Les choses bougent.

Le monde change.

Les gens meurent.

Kratos aussi.

C'est comme ça.

Et c'est normal.

C'est ce qui rend la vie belle et précieuse. C'est ce qui permet de prendre conscience de sa propre vie. C'est parce que l'on doit mourir un jour que l'on est… vivant.

Quatre mille ans plus tôt, Yuan n'avait pas su accepter la mort de sa fiancée parce qu'il n'avait pas encore compris cette leçon. Aujourd'hui, c'est fait. Aujourd'hui, il connaît le prix de la vie.

Et il est prêt à le payer.

OoOoOoOoO

Bon, deuxième réflexion philosophique (ou presque) sur le thème de la vie… Légèrement plus déprimante que la première. L'idée m'est venue lorsque je me suis demandé comment et pourquoi Yuan pouvait être aussi déterminé à tuer son meilleur ami, avec ou sans sauvetage du monde à la clé, et pourquoi Kratos a placé ce foutu sceau sur sa propre vie et essaye de se faire tuer à tout bout de champ. Et… ça a donné ça.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez bien compris ce que j'ai essayé de dire dans ce texte, parce que ce n'est pas facile à exprimer… J'espère que je ne me suis pas loupée. Sinon, ça se voit que le principe d'éternité me fiche les jetons ? ^.^'

Ps : Marina, ton second défi est le prochain ! Et bonne chance pour tes exam' !


	14. Et les Elfes, ils tombent des arbres

Auteur : Natanael, pour ne pas changer.

Disclaimer : ToS est à Namco comme la frisée est aux lardons. Cherchez pas, c'est mon humour pourri qui se souvient qu'il existe…

Spoiler : Concernant Yuan et Botta. Espèce de mini-spoiler sur les Renégats

Warning : J'ai essayé de n'être pas trop OOC, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi…

Résumé : Petits fragments de la vie quotidienne de nos héros, allant des combats contre les monstres aux repas du soir en famille tout en passant par la quête de la Régénération du monde. Y'a des jours comme ça, où ils ont bien fait de se lever, et d'autres, bien plus nombreux, où ils auraient mieux fait de rester couchés.

OoOoOoOoO

**Et les Elfes, ils tombent des arbres**

OoOoOoOoO

Yuan regarda son premier lieutenant. Puis le bidule haut comme trois pommes et deux galettes que le demi-Elfe avait à ses côtés. Puis de nouveau son lieutenant. Et il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de darder un regard meurtrier sur son prétendu bras droit.

« Botta. Siffla-t-il. Il est hors de question que cette... cette... »

Il avait hésité à utiliser le mot « chose », mais son expérience avec Kratos lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais utiliser ce genre de termes pour désigner les enfants d'un guerrier puissant et endurci. Il opta donc pour la diplomatie.

« ...que cette _fillette_ reste _ici_. Dans _mon_ bureau. _Toute_ la journée. »

La fillette en question -le genre de petite créature insupportablement adorable avec de grands yeux innocents- se rapprocha imperceptiblement des jambes de son père. Mais Botta, lui, ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Pardonnez-moi monseigneur. Mais sa mère ne peut pas la garder aujourd'hui et les crèches n'acceptent pas les demi-Elfes, vous le savez bien. »

Yuan eut un soupir agacé.

« Ma base renégate n'est pas non plus une crèche pour demi-Elfes, tu le sais bien. Tu n'as pas de la famille à qui la confier ? Des amis ? »

_Des serpents venimeux ?_ Ajouta-t-il en son fort intérieur. Mais face à lui, Botta se contenta de secouer négativement la tête.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. »

Le Séraphin renégat sentit sa mâchoire se crisper tandis qu'il adressait un regard assassin à l'autre métis. Il enrageait. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment que le bretteur aux cheveux bruns était sincère. Parce qu'il savait également qu'il ne pourrait pas travailler dans des conditions adéquates si cette mioche restait là et qu'il prendrait encore un retard incroyable. Et parce qu'il savait que, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas refuser. Des trois, c'était cette dernière remarque qui le frustrait le plus. Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « c'estd'accordellerestemaisensilence » et se replongea derechef dans ses papiers, étalés sur toute la longueur de son bureau. Il vit du coin de l'œil Botta installer sa fille sur le tapis, entourée d'une armada de poupées en tout genres, puis aller s'asseoir à son propre bureau. Il avait intérêt à ne pas se faire remarquer de toute la journée, ou Yuan ne répondrait plus de lui.

Quelques minutes à peines venaient de s'écouler dans un silence particulièrement orageux, lorsque la gamine releva la tête du poupon qu'elle tenait et se mit à regarder son père avec insistance. Yuan préféra ne pas chercher à comprendre quelle idée biscornue venait de lui passer par la tête. Il voulu encore moins comprendre lorsque la petite se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec encore plus d'insistance. Heureusement, elle revint bien vite vers son géniteur.

« Papa ? » Questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix hésitante.

La plume de Yuan crissa sur sa feuille et celle-ci se vit ornée, juste sous la mention « lu et approuvé », d'un magnifique pâté noir. Botta lui adressa un regard inquiet.

« Oui, Lara ? Répondit-il toutefois, voyant que son supérieur n'avait pas daigné lever la tête de sa paperasse.

-Pourquoi moi je suis toute petite et pas grande comme vous ? »

Yuan soupira intérieurement. C'était exactement ce pour quoi il ne voulait pas d'enfant. Ils passent leur temps à poser des questions stupides. Lloyd, par exemple, avait un jour demandé à son père pourquoi il pleuvait quand il y avait des nuages dans le ciel. Et lorsque Kratos avait finalement réussi à lui expliquer que les nuages étaient faits d'eau, son modèle réduit n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de lui demander ce qui se serait passé si les nuages avaient été fait de terre. C'était ce jour-là, si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, que Kratos et sa femme avaient avalé un tube entier d'aspirine à eux deux.

« Eh bien, fit soudain Botta, tirant Yuan de sa rêverie -non, cauchemarderie-, tu es petite pour l'instant parce que tu es une enfant. Tu vas grandir, et dans quelques années, tu deviendras une grande. Comme nous.

-Avant d'être grands, les grands sont petits ? »

Les enfants ont vraiment un de ces dons pour énoncer des évidences...

« Oui. J'ai été petit un jour. Et Maman aussi.

-Et seigneur Yann aussi ? Interrogea la dénommée Lara en désignant du doigt l'homme au catogan.

-Yuuuuan. Grinça l'intéressé. Je m'appelle Yuan.

-Le seigneur Yuan aussi. Répondit Botta en masquant son sourire. Et on ne montre pas du doigt. »

La gamine baissa son bras. Elle reste immobile une seconde avant de demander :

« Mais si les grands sont petits avant d'être grands, les petits, ils sont quoi avant d'être petits ?

-Des bébés. Rétorqua Botta sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Oui, mais avant ? Il sortent d'où, les bébés ?

-Euh... Eh bien... En fait... »

Il y eut un silence gêné. Botta, visiblement très embêté, ne savait apparemment pas comment répondre. Jugeant que la scène devait valoir la peine d'être vue, Yuan releva la tête de ses papiers, rendant son regard aussi indéchiffrable que possible. Son ami et bras droit, qui venait de lui demander de l'aide d'un coup d'œil, s'en trouva bien peiné. Il commença donc à parler vaguement d'une histoire de graine avant de se taire subitement. La petite Lara haussa un sourcil, regarda autour d'elle et remarqua une plante verte qui ornait le bureau de son père.

« Une graine ? » Répéta-t-elle en souriant, désignant la plante.

Pris d'une inspiration subite (et certainement très soulagé), Botta se mit à raconter à sa fille qu'elle était née dans une rose, comme toutes les petites filles, et qu'avant d'être un bébé elle était un bouton. Yuan leva les yeux au ciel devant un tel ramassis d'âneries, mais la mioche en fut satisfaite. Elle retourna à ses poupées et les deux hommes purent reprendre leur travail.

Mais soudain, Lara releva la tête, l'air préoccupée.

« Mais papa... Commença-t-elle. Fabian et Nowell, ils sont pas nés dans des roses, eux ? Si ?

-Euh... »

Yuan savait que la gamine faisait référence à ses deux grand frères. Comment Botta faisait-il pour survivre avec autant d'enfants autour de lui était un mystère pour son supérieur. D'ailleurs, le pauvre père de famille était en train de s'embrouiller joliment dans des explications plus que vaseuses, et le demi-Elfe aux cheveux bleus en avait presque pitié de lui. Tout à coup, l'homme au teint basané eut une seconde illumination : ses fils sont nés dans des choux. Yuan soupira discrètement. Enfin. Il supposait qu'il valait mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd... De son côté, la gamine sourit.

« C'est vrai ? »

Yuan leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Et ne put pas résister.

« C'est ça. Commenta-t-il. Et les Elfes, ils tombent des arbres comme des pommes pourries.

-Ah bon ? » S'étonna la petite fille.

Le chef des Renégats fut sur le point de répondre qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais il s'arrêta soudain, réfléchit une fraction de seconde et sourit avant de poursuivre :

« Mais bien sûr. Et les Nains jaillissent des trous qui sont dans le sol, tels des geysers barbus... »

Il ignora de son mieux le regard noir de Botta et sa furieuse envie de rire devant l'air pensif de la fillette. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

« Et les esprits originels ? »

Yuan éclata de rire.

OoOoOoOoO

Deuxième défi de Marina ! =D Désolée pour le retard… Plus de deux mois, si c'est pas honteux… -.-'

Enfin, voilà, c'est fait ! J'espère que ça t'a plu !


End file.
